obsesivo
by captus
Summary: Cuando todo está mal aprendes a aferrarte a lo poco que te da la vida, pero como saber en qué punto la única luz de tu existencia se vuelve sin más la razón del martirio.
1. Chapter 1

1... 2... 3...

- abre la puerta sakura! maldita sea.

1... 2... 3...

- tks escúchame maldición.

1... 2... 3...

- Porfavo rr...

Cuando todo está mal aprendes a aferrarte a lo poco que te da la vida, pero como saber en qué punto la única luz de tu

Existencia se vuelve sin más la razón del martirio.

Era casi ya la media noche, cuando por fin logramos abordar la embarcación con dirección Japón, mi madre se encontraba aliviada

De regresar a su tierra natal. No me sorprende desde que era muy pequeña siempre me contaba maravillas de konoha, mi dulce sakura

Algún día caminaras por los jardines de cerezo en el templo del abuelo y te sentirás orgullosa de ser una Haruno yo solo reía de

Sus ocurrencias. Ella realmente no parecía feliz de la vida que llevaba en casa nunca lo demostró delante de mí. Pero la tristeza en sus ojos no era difícil de descifrar, después de todo dicen que son las ventanas

Al alma no? eso escuche.

- Sakura que esperas sube de una jodida vez.

- eh si padre, lo siento. Exclame avergonzada mientras tomaba la caja con mis pertenencias para emprender el largo camino a una

Nueva vida. Y es que aunque mi padre no se encontraba del todo contento con nuestro traslado sabía que no tenía otra opción más que ceder ante las suplicas de mi madre de dejar Norcorea.

Los señores Kim ya no tenían dinero suficiente para mantenerse decían por el pueblo, ¡vaya sorpresa medio país no lo tenía!.

¡ SILENCIO TODOS! Anuncio un hombre que se encontraba en la entrada de la cabina, mientras recibía dinero de los pasajeros.- permanezcan callados se los advierto.

Tenía 11 años pero no era estúpida lo que hacíamos no era legal ni correcto pero no teníamos opción. No deseaba irme, comenzar de nuevo me asustaba. De solo pensar en tener que conocer a nuevas personas ¡por kami! me paralizaba. aunque no recuerde nunca haber hecho amigos era mi hogar; allá era saku la que jugaba todo el día con sus hermanos guerras de lodo, ayudaba a mamá a preparar la comida y hacia todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para hacer que mi padre estuviera tan orgulloso de mi como de mis tres hermanos, ahora qué?! Quien sería Sakura? Podria aceptada tal como era ciertamente lo dudaba pero no quería experimentar el mismo sentimiento de rechazo.- no yo no susurre contrariada-.

Ey! Chiquilla si no tienes dinero no entras proclamo el hombre del barco.

¡Sakura! Escuche el alarido a mi madre que se encontraba a cinco personas de mí. no espere que dijera más, rápidamente le entregue el dinero que llevaba al señor para luego encaminarme a la entrada.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi primer fic espero comprensión u

Por ahora T.

Los personajes le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto la historia es mia.

Ira

Emoción intensa que nubla tu mente y que mágicamente ejerce poder al individuo, somos capaces de enfrentar lo que sea, algunos lo ven como parte de la respuesta cerebral de atacar o huir de un daño percibido.

- Sasuke-kun paa-ra para grite.

- Sasuke-kun que haremos?

La ira puede acarrear consecuencias físicas y mentales

- Mira mira a quien tenemos aquí, si es la chica rosa.

- ¿Chica?... querrás decir el niño rosa, Daisuke exclamo entre risas uno de los tres chicos que me seguían desde la escuela cuyo nombre no me podría importar menos.

Desde que habíamos llegado, todos mis temores se habían materializado era la comidilla de todo el instituto no habían pasado dos semanas cuando ya había recibido mi primer regalo de bienvenida, como olvidarlo mi madre se escandalizo cuando me vio llegar llena de una sustancia que hasta hoy esperaba que fuera tierra.

- auch! Me queje al sentir una piedra **pequeña gracias al cielo** en mi cabeza.

- escuchaste algo diasuke? Quizás no le diste lo suficientemente fuerte, pierdes cualidades amigo.

- Oye! Machito porque caminas tan rápido?! Acaso no vez que arruinas mi turno de pegarte vocifero.

- …

- Que acaso tienes miedo? Inútil perra, ¡¿que tu madre no te ha enseñado a escuchar cuando se te habla?!

- Pero que dices amigo si ni siquiera le enseñaron a ser una verdadera mujer, ¡hombrecito bastardo! Eres la mierda que escupió la vida.

- ¡Basta! Cállense de una buena vez par de idiotas descerebrados. No es mi culpa que esta chica vestida de niño tenga más pelotas que ustedes dos juntos. Les grite furiosa, y es que ya estaba cansada de oír sus despectivos comentarios sobre mi aspecto en la escuela, y de camino a mi casa no importaba por donde me fuera ellos siempre me seguían. Mi padre siempre le decía a mi hermano mayor. "_kang-dae jamás dejes que nadie te haga sentir menos si tienes que apalearlo a golpes hazlo un hijo mío no dejara que le echen mierda a nuestro apellido después de todo eso es lo único que verdaderamente es nuestro". _

Y que hacia yo? todo lo contrario, por mi culpa mama tenía que ir todas la semanas al instituto a quejarse de los moretones que traía a casa, a mi padre le enfurecía ser la cotilla del lugar, y claro está el tiempo que le robaba con mama. Esos niños tenían razón era una abominación de la vida aunque me repitiera que era una estupidez lo que decían todo era verdad.

¿Cómo pretender que las demás niñas no huyeran de mí y los chicos no me golpearan? Si llevaba trapos viejos de mi hermano encima, mi cabello ¡por kami! Mi cabello era un desastre nunca antes me preocupo como lucía ¡comparado con el de mis compañeras el mío parecía un coco!. Quién lo diría hasta hace unos meses pensaba que era practico para ir a pescar con Kang-dae y Yong **a escondidas de papa claro.**

- Qué tal?! El bastardito quiere que le demos otra golpiza, vaya-aa! Si que eres estúpida.

Su voz hizo que saliera de mi letargo… que ¡idiota era! Todo por mi bocota tendría que correr lo suficientemente rápido para que no me alcanzara si… quizás con un poco de suerte no me atraparían de solo recordad la última vez me daba escalofríos. Aún tenía marcas en lugares que no sabía que fuera posible tener una.

Con ese pensamiento en mente empecé a correr pero supe que ya era tarde al sentir como tomaban de mi cabello y me aventaban contra el piso. Desde allí pude ver una bota con dirección a mi cara, cerré los ojos solo para esperar el golpe que me haría llorar a escondidas toda la noche pero nada pasó. Aun con los ojos cerrados escuche una voz que me paralizo eraa era el!. Ese sonido de su voz tan maravilloso me hizo despertar.

- Otra vez molestando mocosos dijo mientras sostenía a ambos chicos de sus camisas.

- Quien te crees que eres?! Suéltanos

- Largo. AHORA dijo mientras los soltaba.

Y en menos de un minuto ya nos encontrábamos solos.

- Te encuentras bien?

- Siii… murmure avergonzada.

- Entonces qué esperas levántate del suelo.

- Oh me ruborice hice lo que me dijo y emprendimos el camino**. Yo detrás de él.**

- Nee.. Sasuke-kun gracias por ayudarme… de nuevo.

- Tks solo no dejes que te molesten… sabes **no siempre estaré ahí para ti.**

- Tienes razón lo siento.

- Hmp molesta.

Aun con sus duras palabras nada podría borrar la sonrisa boba que tenía en mi rostro… él era un príncipe azul como los que mencionaba siempre mi tía con anhelo. Sus penetrantes ojos negros me dejaron sin aliento en cuanto lo vi y suu piel tan blanca. Estaba casi segura que brillaría bajo la luz de la luna.

Es curioso jamás había sentido este sentimiento por alguien o por nada... y no lo cambiaria de ningún modo.

- Bueno llegamos exclame un tanto nerviosa.

- Hmp

- Hasta pronto sasuke-kun!

- No me respondió. Espere que mi vecino entrara a su casa para encaminarme a la mía. **Y pensar que se volvería parte de mi rutina.**

Corrí y me encerré en mi cuarto antes de que alguien notara que había llegado eso era lo mejor de ser la única niña de cinco hermanos ¡tenia cuarto propio!. Paz, tranquilidad abrí la ventana y me asome desde ahi podía ver la casa de Sasuke **su habitación específicamente. **

Que cosas hago pensé avergonzada cualquiera creería que soy una pervertida, realmente yo solo quería saber más de el la curiosidad me mataba quería quería ¡QUERIA SABER QUE PENSABA DE MI!.

Mi cara estaba tan roja como un tomate, que ilusa como me engañaba siempre sería una niña molesta para mi adorable vecino, si tan solo hubiese nacido siete años antes.

Sasuke-kun espera por mii dije entre suspiros casi adormilada.


	3. Chapter 3

**espero que les guste comenteeen graciias :D... la verdadera historia se desarrollara cuando sakura vaya creciendo.**

**Destino **

**Dicen que una vez el destino ha sido determinado no puede ser cambiado, sin embargo sería correcto pensar que en nuestras manos esta ****interferir**** colaborar para que el "destino" que deseamos se cumpla no? **

- Sasuke-kuun

- Hmp

- ¿T-tuu crees en el destino?

- No. respondió para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Caminaba por las frías calles de Konoha con dirección a la tienda de verduras según mi madre hoy tendríamos invitados lo que quería decir atenderlos lo más digno que nuestro presupuesto permitiera.

Mientras que tomaba algunas papas no pude evitar escuchar la conversación que mantenía la vendedora del lugar sobre "el jovencito Uchiha".-T_e lo digo Matsumi anda en malos pasos _repetía sin cesar,

- Viejas chismosas dije en voz baja.

Como si no hubieran sido interrumpidas siguieron murmurando; _pobre Mikoto-san sola en la vida y con estos hijos tan descarriados"._

** ¿Mikoto?, ¿hijos descarriados?.**

- Tu chico compraras o no escupió la vendedora.

- Haa-aii.

- 7:30 corrí todo el camino hasta que me quede sin aliento, ya era casi la hora de cenar y yo llevaba la mitad de la comida en la bolsa.

- Mama lo siento grite exasperada, las señora de la tienda no dejaba de chismear y yo no…-

- Tú debes de ser sakura-chan cierto?-

- Eeh sii… gomenasai dije al reparar en la presencia de una hermosa mujer de soberbios ojos negros y piel pálida parecida a la de?...

- Está bien no te preocupes, tu madre está terminando los detalles para la cena, mi nombre es Mikoto un placer conocerte vivo justo al lado no había tenido la oportunidad de acercarme y darles la bienvenida al barrio espero que estén a gustos, realmente eres una niña muy hermosa ¿qué edad tienes? tus ojos transmiten tanta juventud!.. Ohh pero mírame no te he dejado ni hablar gomen manifestó apenada.

- cuando vives con tres hombres silenciosos aprendes apreciar la verdadera compañía balbuceo. Y en esos majestuosos ojos pude ver tristeza contenida.

Desde que recuerdo no necesitaba que me hablaran para conocer lo que pensaba por la mente de las personas, no necesitaba que mis compañeros expresaran lo que opinaban de mí ya lo sabía, como también sabia lo mucho que le irritaba a papá tener que incluirme en las actividades y labores que hacía con mis hermanos.

Es por eso que esa tímida sonrisa no me engañaban esos pozos negros que habría creído majestuosos eran como un libro abierto.

- Increíble que tengas cinco hijos Kaede-san luces tan joven que envidia

- Pero que dices Mikoto-san si tú te ves increíble dijo mi madre luego de servirle más te de limón a la pelinegra. Pues luego de cenar mi querida madre "sugirió" que deberíamos ir a tomar el postre para así ponernos al día **como si no hubieran conversado lo suficiente ya**. Y claro fui arrastrada.

Cosmético maquillaje cabellos crema ropa cabello era lo único que escuchaba estaba harte de eso y...

- Sakura-chan querida si tienes algún inconveniente con el idioma no dudes en ir a visitarme mi hijo sasuke es muy bueno con los estudios también, así que te podemos ayudar.

- Que amable de tu parte no es cierto hija?, pero yo me ocupo de enseñarle japonés cada vez que.

- Pero mama la interrumpí etto.. yo podría ir a casa de Uchiha-san así tendrías más tiempo para tus cosas seguro Joon Suk agradecería pasar más tiempo contigo.

- Sii bueno pronto cumplirá cinco años está en esa etapa en que los niños...

- Esta dicho entonces. Sakura me encantaría ser tu maestra además entre nosotras siempre quise una niña que consentir soltó con dulzura.

- Yo solo asentí. **Mi entras no intentara colocarme un vestido todo estaría bien.**

De pronto sonó el timbre Kaede me hizo señas para que fuera de mala gana lleve mis adoloridos pies por la carrera de esta noche a la entrada luego de girar el pomo quería abofetearme por la expresión de mi rostro al darme cuenta quien era.

- Sasuke-kun

- Hmp

No espero que lo invitara a pasar solo me hecho a un lado y se adentro dando enormes zancadas.

- Hijo! Exclamo mikoto

- Que haces aquí?! interrogo el moreno, como es que no me avisas cuando sales ni a dónde vas expuso duramente.

- Que modales son esos sasuke-chan, discúlpate con la señora Kim por la interrupción

Sasuke obedeció a su madre a regañadientes

- Vámonos a casa **tienes** que descansar dijo después.


End file.
